


Don’t Call Yourself a god, I Will Smite You Down

by Honorchior



Series: Honor’s DreamSMP Angst Corner [2]
Category: Dream SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Angst, Author is Not a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), But it is for Dream, Clay | Dream Kills TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dadza is crafting a belt, Dream beat Tommy to death, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fix-It, Gen, How Do I Tag, How do I fix that?, Hurt/Comfort, I was writing something else and I accidentally wrote a fix-it, No Romance, Not Canon Compliant, Oops, Physical Abuse, Resurrection, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), The dads are maaaad, Threats of Violence, Why does Mexican Dream not have a character tag yet?, no beta we die like tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honorchior/pseuds/Honorchior
Summary: AttachmentTo Dream, attachments are a sign of weakness. That’s why he got rid of everything he’s ever cared about. It’s made him STRONG.AttachmentEven after losing everyone he’s ever loved more times than he can count, Phil doesn’t let his immortality prevent him from getting attached. His experience has proven time and time again how attachment makes him stronger.Phil has a chance to prove it, as his only living son is murdered in cold blood by a man who fancies himself a god.•••••Or: Two gods show a mortal why you should never mess with a god’s kids, or pretend to be a god when you’re nothing more than a squishy blob.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Honor’s DreamSMP Angst Corner [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189970
Comments: 15
Kudos: 421





	Don’t Call Yourself a god, I Will Smite You Down

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings because there is mentions of torture and implied torture, and also they describe Tommy’s body...
> 
> I mean, the torture is warranted, to be fair... You don’t mess with Dadza and the Blood God...

Philza Minecraft is working on a storage system for his house when he hears a hasty knock on his front door. The older man sighs and climbs up the ladder out of his basement, and walks over to the door. Through the peephole in his door, he spots the familiar face of AweSamDude. Phil smiles and opens the door. 

“Sam! How good of you to visit! To what do I owe the pleasure? Oh! Please. Come in out of the cold. You can come sit with me by the fireplace! Would you like some tea?”

Something seems off about Sam. He looks nervous, and honestly, Phil cannot remember a time he’s seen Sam this nervous before.

“Unfortunately, this isn’t a pleasantry visit, Phil,” Sam says.

“Oh? Well, I still must insist you come in. It is freezing outside,” Phil insists, a bit nervous by Sam’s odd behavior. Sam concedes and steps into Phil’s home. He looks around at the small cottage and smiles, until his eyes land on the picture Phil has hanging up on the wall of his two sons.

Phil suddenly gets  _ very _ nervous for whatever this conversation is to be about.

“Sam, what’s wrong?”

Sam lets out a long sigh. “There is no easy way to put this, Phil, but Tommy… Dream killed him.”

Phil’s heart drops in his chest. “What?” is all he can manage to say.

“I am so sorry. It is all my fault. I couldn’t figure out what caused the explosions, and I told him that he just had to stay in there a little longer, and to be strong and…”

Phil can see the other man is on the verge of breaking. He puts a hand on his shoulder. “Breathe, Sam. Breathe.”

Sam nods, taking in a deep breath. He forces himself to calm down before continuing.

“Dream… God, Phil. Dream beat him to death.”

“What?” Phil chokes.

“The whole reason Dream is  _ in that prison _ to begin with is to keep the kids safe, and I… God, I  _ left him in there with  _ **_Dream_ ** . I just- I lost sight of the purpose and Tommy paid the price.”

“Sam, you can’t keep blaming yourself for Dream’s actions. God… Where is his body?”

“His-his body?”

“Yeah, Sam.”

“Oh my God… I didn’t even think-!”

“Okay, calm down. Where is it?”

“Probably still in there with Dream, I- Oh my God. I am so sorry, Tommy. I… Oh my God.”

“Sam, calm down. I need you calm so we can go get Tommy’s body.”

Sam nods and wipes the tears from his eyes. “Phil, I told him I’d protect him… And now…”

“Sam, focus. We need to get his body away from Dream.”

Sam nods. “Okay… L-let’s go.”

Phil allows Sam to lead the way to the prison.

When they arrive, Ranboo is pacing back and forth in front of the prison. He has a notebook in hand that Phil recognizes as one of the kid’s memory books. The half-enderman doesn’t seem to notice the pair approaching.

“Ranboo? Are you okay?” Sam asks, voice soft and gentle. It’s a familiar tone to Phil, although Phil is used to it coming out of his own mouth.

“Huh?” Ranboo looks up seeing Phil and Sam. He shrinks in on himself. “Oh, hi Sam. Hi Phil.”

“Hello Ranboo,” Phil greets.

“Ranboo, what’s wrong?” Sam asks, putting his sword away for the moment as to not scare the already skittish child. Phil hadn’t been holding a sword, but he lets his wings fold back behind him and adjusts his posture to look less intimidating.

“Tommy is dead,” Ranboo says in the most heartbreaking tone Phil had ever heard from the kid, and he had heard a lot of messed up shit come from the poor child’s mouth.

“We know,” Phil says softly. He slowly starts to approach Ranboo, not wanting to scare him, but also wanting to comfort him.

“I’m forgetting something important, Phil. It’s not in here. It’s not.”

The child seems to be on the verge of tears, and Phil can’t help but swoop forward and pull him into a tight hug. He wraps his wings around the younger boy. Ranboo melts into the embrace, tears falling down his cheeks.

“What do you remember?” Sam asks from the side. “What do you  _ need _ to remember?” He clarifies.

“You said I visited Dream, and I know you are right. I need to remember why I was there, but I can’t. Sam, I don’t even remember  _ going _ or  _ wanting _ to go. Why can’t I remember? Why-”

Phil squeezes the kid tighter. His expression grows dark. Not only had this man killed his only remaining biological son, but he was messing with his  _ unofficial _ son as well?

No way in hell.

If killing Dream wouldn’t send him to the _same_ _afterlife_ Tommy and Wilbur were now in, Phil would kill him in less than a second.

But he wouldn’t do that to his children. He would find a better way to make Dream pay.

“You don’t have to remember right now, Ranboo. We’re going to sort this out, okay?” Sam says from behind Phil.

“But… But… Sam… What if  _ I’m _ the reason there was a security breach in the first place?! I can’t even trust myself! I-” Ranboo covers his mouth, as if he realized that he said something he shouldn’t have. “Please don’t put me in prison. I can’t… I can’t do that… Please.” More tears stream down the child’s face. Sam and Phil exchange a look that only parents can understand.

“Shh, Ranboo. We would  _ never _ lock you in there with the man, okay?” Sam shushes softly. “Especially not after…” The rest of the words go unspoken.

Sam’s assurances seem to calm down Ranboo slightly, because before they know it, his breathing has evened out and he isn’t shaking nearly so violently.

“Why do you think you would have caused the security breach?” Phil asks softly.

Ranboo shakes his head. “The voice… Techno… He understands…” Ranboo glances pitifully up from the floor at Sam and Phil. “Can you get Techno, please?” He whispers.

As much as he wants to help Ranboo in this moment, he is also  _ very _ concerned about what Dream may be doing to his son’s body.

“What’s going on over here?” A third voice asks. Phil recognizes the voice, though he has had few interactions with the person who the voice belongs to.

“Puffy,” Sam sighs in relief.

“Hey Sam. Hey Phil. Hello Ranboo. Is everything-” Phil imaginse Puffy was about to ask if everything is okay, though she thought better of it.

Tommy just died. Nothing is okay.

“Puffy, you know where we live, right?” Phil asks. Puffy nods.

“I’ve been there a few times.” Phil recognizes the look the girl gives Ranboo. It’s the same one Phil and Sam have been giving the boy since they found him.

“Would you go get him?”

“Of course. I’ll be right back!” Puffy nods, face filled with determination, before she runs off in the direction of the community nether portal.

Phil looks at Sam. “Can you manage Dream on your own?” He doesn’t want to leave Ranboo alone, but he doesn’t want Tommy’s body to suffer any further.

“I can call Bad and Ant to come and assist me. Do not worry.” Sam nods.

“You-you’re going in there?” Ranboo asks, voice full of worry that he’s trying to hide. His attempts are not fruitful this time, though, as the fear is prominent in his tone.

“I’ll be right back out. I have to… I have to get Tommy’s body…”

Ranboo unknowingly presses further into Phil’s body, and Phil wraps his arms and wings around the child tighter in response.

“I’ll be okay, I promise. Stay here with Phil. He’ll keep you safe.”

Ranboo nods a silent response.

Sam walks over to the doorbell of the prison. A few moments later, he disappears, teleporting away.

“Techno will be here soon, bud,” Phil says, trying to reassure Ranboo. Ranboo just nods and continues to cling tightly to Phil.

Puffy is freaking out, but she doesn’t care.

There isn’t  _ time _ to freak out right now. She has a child to help.

She failed Tommy, but she isn’t about to fail Ranboo too. She will protect her remaining kids. Even if they aren’t _technically_ _her_ kids. She doesn’t want to fail them too.

Puffy sprints as fast as her legs can carry her through the nether. She sprints more through the snow, until, eventually, she arrives at Techno’s house.

She knocks on the door. “Techno?” She calls out.

A few moments later, Techno comes to the door looking rather tired, if Puffy’s being perfectly honest.

“Techno! Sorry to disturb you, but Phil requested I come and get you. Ranboo seems to need you,” she explains quickly.

“Where?” Is all that Techno responds with, turning back into his house to grab some things.

“Near the prison.”

Techno nods and exits his house, rushing towards his nether portal. Puffy follows along right beside him.

She isn’t sure what’s wrong, but that doesn’t matter right now. What matters is ensuring that no harm comes to the children she’s sworn to protect.

Bad, Ant and Sam exit the prison together. Ant and Bad are trying to suppress the large grins on their face.

Sam is being flanked by the two. Unlike the others, his face is filled with grief. He holds a broken boy in his arms, completely void of all life.

“Thank you Ant, thank you Bad. You are both dismissed,” Sam says, clearly trying to mask the grief he feels.

“Of course Sam!”

“Any time!”

The two run off, a skip to their step. Phil feels sick.

“Oh, my son,” Phil whispers, eyes locked on the broken and beaten child Sam is holding in his arms. He feels Ranboo try to shift to see. Phil’s grip tightens.

“Hey-”

“You don’t want to look, Ranboo. Trust me… Just don’t.”

“I’m not scared,” Ranboo says, clearly wanting to see the remains of his friend.

“I know you aren’t, but Tommy wouldn’t want  _ anyone _ to see him like this, especially not his friends.”

This seems to be enough for Ranboo, because he stops trying to look.

“We need somewhere safe to keep the body until we can bury him…” Phil said, voice choking up with tears. He reaches out to the remains of his son. Sam seems to see what he’s doing, what he needs, because the man steps closer.

Phil runs a hand through the messy locks of Tommy’s hair, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. His bruised and bloody face  _ hurts _ to look at.

He hates himself, in this moment.

He wishes he did  _ more _ for his son. He thought he had all the time in the world to make up with Tommy, to get to know him, to show the child how much he loves him.

He had tried to let the kid do his own thing, be his own person, but now… Now he’s gone and it’s too late.

Well...

No, that isn’t a thought for right now. Right now he has an alive kid to focus on.

“Phil!” A voice calls out from the direction of the community portal. Phil turns to face the source.

“Techno.”

Techno sees Ranboo wrapped up in Phil’s wings first.

He sees Tommy’s corpse second.

Phil realizes that, in his haste, he had forgotten to let Techno know.

“Techno...” Techno hardly registers the voice of his closest friend over the chanting of the voices.

None of them seem to be able to agree on what to say. Some call for blood. Others cry in the back of his mind. Others yet demand to know who  _ dared _ beat this  _ child _ to  _ death _ .

That thought seems to unify them.  _ “Who?” _ They chant,  _ “Who? Who? Who?!” _

“Tech-” Phil calls out again.

“What happened?” He demands, interrupting the older man.

He watches as Ranboo shutters at his mentor’s tone.

Sam doesn’t notice, it seems, as he answers Techno’s question with the one word Techno might hate the most in this world, “Dream.”

The voices split again.  _ “Comfort Main Character. TechnoHug,”  _ some say.  _ “Blood for the Blood God,”  _ cry out others.

“Soon,” he whispers to the impatient voices. He takes his hand off the hilt of his sword and walks over to his little enderman friend.

“Ranboo?” His voice is soft, gentle, similar to the one he uses when confronting a scared wild animal, such as a fox, or a polar bear.

“I think this is my fault,” Ranboo says in such a way that, if the sight of Tommy’s dead body wasn’t enough to break Techno, this certainly was.

“How?”

“Dream’s voice, it… It’s in my head. And sometimes I lose time… It told me… It told me that I’m not a good person when I do things I cannot remember, things I don’t write down…” Techno gestures at Phil to let Ranboo come to him. Phil lets the kid go, and Ranboo practically falls into Techno’s arms.

“I blew up the community house. I was  _ working _ for Dream. I… I… What if I did it again? What if Tommy-” Ranboo’s voice breaks. “What if Tommy’s dead because of me?”

Techno looks to see Phil, Puffy, and Sam’s reactions. Phil just looks heartbroken. Tommy’s body has been transferred to his arms, now, and he looks like he might just collapse from grief.

Sam seems shocked, clearly his desire to defend his prison and protect and comfort the broken child in front of him.

Puffy’s face is filled with both pity and an understanding, as if, although she feels bad for Ranboo, she completely understands where he’s coming from, and maybe she even relates to it.

“How do you know you blew up the community house?”

“D-Dream’s voice… In my head… It told me that I did,” Ranboo explains. “And I could have! I don’t even remember going to the prison  _ ever _ , but apparently I did!” Ranboo's voice grows louder. “And now Tommy’s  _ gone _ , and I can’t even  _ remember _ if it’s  _ my fault _ or not.”

Techno feels overwhelmingly protective over Ranboo, a feeling he hadn’t felt since Tommy had left him and ran back to Tubbo.

“Take me to see Dream,” Techno growls at Sam.

“I don’t know if that’s such a-” Sam tries to reason.

“You want Tommy back, right?” The adults all nod, Ranboo sniffles against his shoulder. He keeps his arms protectively around his young little “main character.”

“Dream has the revival book. I’ll get it from him.”

“The only thing Dream wants is freedom and power, though,” Techno is surprised to find that it is none other than Puffy herself who argues with him. “Both are things he cannot have. He has no incentive to give up the book.”

“He doesn’t even care about his own life anymore, Techno. The only reason he let me take Tommy is…” He winces and then takes a deep breath. “He didn’t “want the body stinking up his cell” anymore.”

Techno grinds his teeth together.

The voices are unified once again. They chant just one word.  _ “Blood.” _

“There are worse things than death, Sam.”

Ranboo shivers in Techno’s arms, and Techno rubs his back to reassure him.

Phil has the same expression Techno has. The winged man is ready to show a side of him that no one had seen in a long  _ long _ time.

“Ranboo, will you be alright out here with Puffy?” Techno asks, his tone of voice surprises even him as it instinctively switches back to a calm and gentle tone.

“You can bring Tommy back?” He asks hopefully.

“If Dream isn’t lying about the book, yes. Yes we can,” Techno says, gesturing to Phil. Ranboo doesn’t look in Phil’s direction, but he understands what Techno means.

“Then I can wait here.”

“We’re going to fix this first, and then we are going to fix the voice in your head,” Techno promises.

Ranboo nods, and Puffy walks over. Techno transfers the timid child to Puffy. Ranboo seems to relax just as easily with Puffy as he had with Techno, and Techno feels thankful to have at least  _ one _ good person on this god-forsaken server for Ranboo to trust. Other than himself and Phil, of course. Sam is pretty alright too, he supposes.

“This fucker picked the  _ wrong children _ to pick on,” Phil whispers to himself as the three men enter the prison. Techno just barely hears what he’s said.

“You mean The Blood God’s mentee and the Angel of Death’s son?” Techno jokes.

_ “Blood for the Blood God,”  _ the voices respond in excitement.

“He thinks himself a god? Let’s show him what  _ real _ gods look like.”

Dream is biding his time. Soon, Sam will be crawling back to him,  _ begging _ him to revive Tommy.

As soon as that happens, Dream will be free.

He doesn’t expect Tommy to remain dead for more than a week, tops. That’s why he did it. Not only to prove to Tommy that Tommy  _ isn’t _ the one with the power. Not only to show that he  _ isn’t _ lying about the book. But it’s also all just part of his master escape plan.

It was hard, waiting until an entire week had passed to get rid of Tommy.

He knew that, if Sam had forced Tommy to stay in there longer than promised, Sam would just feel  _ that much worse _ . Hating himself for not being able to find the source of the security breach. Hating himself for not letting Tommy out when he promised.

And then, the  _ weak _ man would do just about  _ anything _ to bring Tommy back, to right his wrongs.

The plan is  _ flawless _ , sometimes he’s surprised at his own genius.

He hears movement on the other side of the lava.  _ ‘Wow,’ _ he thinks.  _ ‘He barely lasted a day. Guess he isn’t as strong as I give him credit for.’ _

Perhaps seeing the body of Tommy had sped up the process. Dream is glad he didn’t just toss the body into lava after killing the kid. As annoying as it was sitting with the dead body, the pay off is perfect.

“Dream,” Sam calls out through the lava.

“Have you come to tell me about how you failed Tommy? I’m not really in the mood for your pity party.”

“You have guests,” Sam answers, coldly.

Guests? Guests? That’s… unexpected. Who would want to come see  _ him _ ?

Dream hopes that it’s Tubbo. He’s sure the rage Tubbo feels against him right now would be quite amusing. Last time Tubbo thought Tommy had died, his rage had nowhere to focus except on himself. Dream thinks it would be quite amusing if Tubbo were to focus his anger on Dream instead.

Ranboo would be quite nice to see. The child that had helped him in trapping Tommy in the prison with him. He’s been looking forward to telling the enderman his role in all of this. He can’t wait to see how it absolutely  _ crushes _ him.

“How fun. Who is it?”

“Your worst nightmare,” a familiar voice grumbles.

“Technoblade! You’ve finally come to visit!” Dream laughs. “Wonderful, I’ve been meaning to ask you for something.”

The lava lowers enough and Dream spots the top of Techno’s head.

The  _ strongest _ person on the server. Dream feels no fear.

And then he spots the person with him.

Oh…

Phil…

To be perfectly honest, Dream never even  _ thought _ to factor in Phil to his plans. The older man hardly seemed to care for Tommy during the entirety of his exile, and he was more than willing to help blow up the country that meant so much to the kid.

For Prime’s sake, he even killed his own son!

So, yeah. He hadn’t expected for Phil to show up. His lack of planning for this situation leaves him feeling vulnerable.

Dream doesn’t  _ like _ feeling vulnerable.

“Walk with the bridge,” Sam says, like clockwork.

But something’s wrong here. It takes him longer than he’d like to admit to notice the issue, but once he does, it seems  _ blatantly _ obvious.

Techno and Phil have their gear on them.

This… This might be a problem.

“Hello Phil. Hello Techno. Long time no see.”

To his surprise, it isn’t  _ Techno _ who finds himself annoyed with Dream’s greetings, but the ever patient Philza Minecraft himself.

“I’m in no mood for your greetings, Dream, so I’m just going to cut straight to it. You have two choices. Tell us where the revival book is the easy way, or we can do this the hard way.”

“What are you going to do?  _ Kill me _ ? But then, how would you find the book?” Dream taunts.

“There are worse things in life than  _ death _ , Dream,” Techno says, and Dream can tell from past experience that he wants blood. It causes him to swallow nervously.

“We can beat you senseless, bring you  _ so close _ to the brink of death, only to pull you back last second, heal you up, and start all over again. You killed my  _ son _ , Dream. Do not underestimate a father’s wrath.”

“Or a mentor’s power,” Techno adds.

“Techno,” Dream says, a smile taking over his face. “This is nice and all, but you  _ owe _ me.”

“Ahh, yes, I owe you. A favor. One.”

“Indeed,” grin growing ever larger. He  _ has _ him. Techno can’t do anything. Maybe he’ll make him force Phil to leave. Oh! Or  _ maybe _ he’ll get him to  _ kill _ Phil, ah yes, that would be entertaining, wouldn’t it. Phil  _ does _ only have  _ one _ life, after all.

“A favor. An act of kindness beyond what is due or usual.” Techno defines.

He nods again, endless possibilities formulating in his mind.

“Alright, Dream, would you like me to use the sword or the axe when I chop off your arm?”

Dream freezes. “What, that’s not-”

“You  _ killed _ Phil’s  _ son _ . The  _ only one _ he had left. You  _ manipulated _ my ki-Ranboo! You think you  _ deserve _ the  _ kindness _ of the  _ choice _ of which of my weapons draws first blood? I think  _ not. _ A favor, I owe you, but a favor, by definition, is only kindness beyond what you are owed, and  _ you _ , dear sir, are owed  _ none. _ So tell me, Dream. How would you like me to start?”

Dream can do nothing but stare at him in fear.

“Success!” Techno exclaims, walking out of the prison with Sam and Phil. “We know where the book is!”

“Let’s get our kids back,” Phil says, grinning at Sam and Puffy.

Life is kind of weird, sometimes. You know, one day you’re alive, the next you’re being beaten to death by your abuser. And then you’re chilling up in heaven with your brother, the cool, nice, Mexican version of your abuser who isn’t abusive, and the man who took over your country!

Tommy had just finished giving the three men the story of his life since they all just disappeared.

“Brooooo, that’s  _ crazy _ , man! That Dream is  _ insane _ , man. I can’t believe he would  _ kill _ you like that, man!”

“Yeah, well, at least I never have to see him again, you know?” Tommy jokes.

“Tommy, you are the strongest out of all of us, you know?” Wilbur says, tone serious. For once, Schlatt seems to agree with him.

“Thanks, Wilbur.”

“Hey, Man, is it just me, or is Tommy disappearing?” Mexican Dream asks. Sure enough, when Tommy looks down, he sees his body is starting to dissolve away.

“Wilbur! Wilbur what’s going on?!” Tommy cries out, trying to grab on to his brother, but his arms fade away before he can latch on.

“I-I don’t know. I don’t!”

“Wilbur! I don’t want to leave you again.”

“Tommy, I will find you, wherever you go, I will find you.” Wilbur promises, trying to hold on to his baby brother for a bit longer. “I love you, Tommy, and I’m so proud of you!”

Sometimes life is crazy. One moment you’re hanging out with your brother, the cool, nice, Mexican version of your abuser who isn’t abusive, and the man who took over your country, and the next moment there is nothing.

Tommy gasps and bolts up into a seated position.

He’s on the floor, somewhere. Where, he is not sure.

“Breathe, Tommy, breathe. Get the air back into your lungs,” a soothing voice says from behind him.

“Phil?” Tommy asks through gasps for air.

“Good to have you back, buddy.”

“But! Wilbur! I was- How am I?”

“Did you really think we would let that creep kill you, Theseus?”

“Techno? What?”

“Don’t overwhelm him, you guys. He  _ just _ came back to life. His body is still recovering. He needs to rest.”

“Puff…” Tommy doesn’t finish.

“Shhh, everything can be explained when you wake up.”

Tommy nods and slowly feels himself drift off into the land of sleep.

The last thing he hears before falling unconscious is his father’s voice. “Alrighty then, now let’s get Wilbur back.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was suppose to be something else entirely, but oops! I started writing and eventually ended up with something completely different. Ahh well, this is still cute.
> 
> What I’m trying to say is, I accidentally wrote a fix-it fic. Whoopsie!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! If you wanted to leave some comments, I thrive off of comments. I get all the lovely brain chemicals when I read happy comments. It’s like TommyInnit and his primes, except comments don’t cost any money!
> 
> Bye for now everyone!


End file.
